The Rutledge Family Winery
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have moved to Napa because Lorelai fell in love when she was in LA doing Dentistry and is getting married to her fianc'e Jason Rutledge'made it up' and live on Jason's parent's property and Jason has a 5 year old son Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning around 10:30am Rory walk's into her step grandfather's to be wine shop in her sweat's and a sweatshirt in Napa Valley.

''Morning Pumpkin did you sleep well?'' he asks her

''mmm.'' she groan's

''okay well I take that as a yes well we have a reservation coming in at any minute so help me get some wine glasses and wipe them out and have them ready on the bar for when the reservation get's here please.'' he tell's her

Rory goes to do it and hear's a car pull up a few minute's later and see's a guy about in his mid 20's with a girl come walking toward's and into the wine tasting buliding.

''hi welcome to Rutledge Family Wineries will you be wine tasting with us this morning?'' she asks him

''yes we have the first 10:30 clock reservation for Huntzberger.'' he tell's her

''okay well will you sign in here and my step grandfather will be with you in a minute since I'm only 20 and not old enough or legal or allowed to pour the wine.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and sign's them in

Rory look's at it after he's done.

''okay Mr. Um Huntzberger.'' she says

''it's Logan you can just call me Logan.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says

''so I'm sorry what's your name I don't think I caught it.'' he says

''oh Rory that's..that's me.'' she tell's him

''it's nice to meet you this is my Bride to be Camila.'' he introduces them

''oh hi.'' Rory says

''Hi it's nice to meet you too.'' Camila says

''so your getting married?'' she asks them

''yup.'' she says and wrap's her arm's around Logan

''in just a couple of day's actucally so we are basically going around to as many wineries as we can hit to pick out some good wine for the wedding.'' he tell's her

''oh well that's the thing to do here so you are in the right place.'' she tell's them

Rory's Step grandfather to be comes over. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Hi you must be The Huntzberger's I'm Frank Rutledge.'' Frank introduce's himself

''yes sir we are.'' Logan says and shake's his hand

''well I will be helping you today now what would you like to taste first?'' Frank asks them

''um I think we will like to taste the red's first right sweetie is that okay with you?'' Logan asks her

''yea sure whatever you want red's sound good.'' she says

''okay red's it is.'' Logan says

''okay.'' Frank says and pour's them each a little bit and wait's for thier reaction's of how it taste's.

both Logan and Camila both say they like it but Rory can see the lie in both of thier eye's and continue's to just watch them.

Logan look's straight at Rory but doesn't say anything and just watches her.

''what do you think sweetie?'' Logan asks Camila

''um it's okay I guess.'' she says

''well take a case.'' Logan says since he is trying to be nice and has money

Rory just scoft's.

''Good is there anything else I can help you two with today?'' Frank says and asks them

''nope I think we are all set thank you.'' Logan says

''okay so all I need you to do is fill out some paper work and we will get it delivered over to your hotel.'' Frank tell's them

''okay.'' Logan says and fill's out the paper work.

''thank you sir.'' Logan says and shake's Frank's hand

''enjoy your wine.'' Frank says

''thank you.'' Camila says

Logan and Camila walk out and get in thier car.

''Jerk's.'' Rory says and glare's at them and watches them leave.

''what was that pumpkin?'' Frank asks her

''nothing grandpa.'' she says and clean's the wine glasses and wait's for more customer's and wine taster's to arrive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so pumpkin what are your Mom and Jason up to today?'' Frank asks her

''well they are doing thing's for the wedding and going to find Brandon a different tux because he keep's growing taller and mom had to fight with him to try it on again last night and it came up a little short on him and wants to make sure that they find one that will still fit him the day of the wedding because he keep's growing taller.'' she tell's him

''yea I know he is a growing boy so are you happy that your mom and Jason are getting married?'' Frank asks her

''yea I'm really happy I think that she is really happy with him and that they are going to be and will be really happy together.'' she tell's him as she wipes out more wine glasse's and put's them on the wine bar

''so do you think that your mom is going to continue working in Denistry once she is married?'' Frank asks her

''oh yea deinitly I mean it's her passion it's what she went to school for all these year's and you just bulit her that beautiful new dental office so she can work right here at home on the property.'' she tell's him

''oh good.'' he says

''yeah.'' she says more wine taster's start to arrive.

Later that afternoon Lorelai,Brandon, and Jason get home from doing thier errand's.

''great we got all that I wanted to get done and now I have to go and run over to my office and check on how thing's are going on over there will you please make him and give him some lunch please?'' Lorelai asks Jason

''yea sure babe.'' he says

''great.'' she says and leave's and goes and run's down to her dental office to check on how installation of all the chairs and tv's and equipment is going.

In Lorelai and Jason's house that Frank bulit for them on the property Jason is in the kitchen Brandon.

''okay bud what do you want to eat for lunch?'' he asks him

''sketti o's!!'' Brandon says excitedly

''spaghetti o's it is!'' Jason says

a little while later Lorelai comes into the wine shop to check on how Rory is doing.

''hey babe how's everything going/'' Lorelai asks her

''oh hey mom everything is going fine did you get all your errand's and everything done and brandon's tux fitted?'' Rory asks her

''we did yea.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh good that's good.'' Rory says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says

''hey baby doll.'' Frank says

''oh hey Frank!'' Lorelai says and kisses his cheek 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so how are thing's down at the office going?'' Frank asks her

''oh good it's coming out and looking really great and I can't wait for it to be open and I still cannot thank you enough I still can't believe that you bulit me a dental office right here on your property.'' she tell's him

''well your a good girl and I know that you love Jason and he loves you and you are going to make a fine first wife for Jason and step mother to Brandon and he will also appreciate it when you don't have to drive to work so you get and be closer to him and Brandon and not have to leave and be home more.'' he tell's her

''yes sir I do and that's my plan!'' she says happily and smiles and run's her hand down Rory's back

''would you some wine?'' Frank asks Lorelai

''yea sure a glass of wine sound's great.'' Lorelai says

Frank pour's her some white wine for her and give's it to her.

''thank you.'' she says and sip's it

Back at the house there's a knock on the door while Jason and Brandon are in the kitchen.

''I'll be right back bud.'' Jason tell's Brandon and goes to answer the door

Jason open's the door ''Oh hey mom come on in.'' he says and let's her in

Marley Jason's Mom walk's into the house.

''where's that grandson of mine?'' she asks him

''in the kitchen eating lunch come on.'' he says and takes her into the kitchen.

''hey bud look whose here!'' Jason says to Brandon

''nana!'' Brandon says happily

''hey buddy!'' Marley says and kisses his head

''so where's Lorelai and Rory?'' Marley asks Jason

''well Lorelai ran down to her office to check out how thing's are going and I think Rory is help Pops out at the wine shop.'' he tell's her

''oh ok.'' Marley says

''so are you loking forward to and getting excited about the wedding?'' Maley asks him

''I am yeah I can't wait to make Lorelai my wife.'' he tell's her and smiles

''aww hunnie that's really great I'm so happy that you guy's are getting married she's an amazing woman and is going to make a great wife and step mother.'' Marley says

''thank's Mom and yea she is she really is.'' he tell's her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so how is he doing with everything?'' Marly asks him

''oh good I still don't think he fully understand's what's going to happen but knows and is excited that he is getting a mommy and a sister.'' Jason tell's her

''oh good that's good.'' Marley says

''yeah it is good.'' Jason says

''okay well I will let you boy's go I just wanted to come over and see my boy's because I missed you.'' she tell's them

''we missed you too thank's for coming over Mom.'' Jason says

''bye hunnie bye bud.'' Marley says and kisses them both

''can you say bye Brand?'' Jason asks him

''bye.'' Brandon says and eat's at his spaghetti o's

''wow so much love.'' Marley says

''come on I'll walk you out.'' Jason tell's her and walk's her to the door and let's her out and goes back into the kitchen.

Marley is walking toward's her house when she see's Lorelai walking up to the house.

''hey baby!'' Marley says

''hey Marley!'' Lorelai says and hugs her

''so how ya doing it's been a while since we've seen each other?'' Marley asks her and says

''I know I've been busy with the new office but good thing's are going good and moving along nicely and I can't wait for you guy's to see the new office before it open's in a few week's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea I'm excited to finally see it finished.'' Marley says

''so Rory's still good?'' Marley asks her

''oh yea she's great she's liking helping Frank in the wine shop and I think he really appreciate's it too.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so we you just coming from?'' Lorelai asks her

''your house I went to visit my son and grandson since I havn't seen them in a while.'' Marley tell's her

''I think they have really missed you lately.'' Lorelai tell's her

''and thing's are still going okay for you and Jason?'' Marley asks her

''oh yea thing's are going great between us we are perfect and he is the love of my life.'' Lorelai tell's her

''awe that's good and you like having a son to be now?'' Marley asks her

''oh yea it keeps me on my toe's I forgot how much work it is to keep up after a kid since my kid is all grown up now.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea I guess your right on that one Jason was like Brandon in everyway.'' Marley tell's her

''aww okay well I should really be getting back to Jason and Brandon.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea okay have a good day sweetie.'' Marley tell's her

''you too.'' Lorelai says and walk's up to the house and goes inside. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lorelai walk's in and see's Jason eating ice cream in the kitchen.

''hey um so where's the boy?'' she asks him

''oh taking a nap up in his room.'' he tell's her

''oh so I guess it's just now you want to cuddle with me on the couch for a while so we can have a little us time together before the kid's come home and wake up?'' she asks him

''after you.'' he says and put's his spoon in the sink and then goes over to the couch and sit's down and pull's Lorelai into him and kisses her for a little while.

a little while later Frank walk's intot hier house and find's and see's them making out on the couch together.

Jason look's up and see's him.

''mmm.'' he pull's away from her

''Dad what the hell don't you knock god this is our house what the hell are you doing in our house?!'' Jason screams at him

Lorelai turn's red.

''just wondering if you were coming to work tonight son?'' Frank asks him

''Dad I already told you I would now you please just go and leave us alone please?'' Jason asks him

''fine go back to well whatever that you kid;s were doing.'' Frank says

''thank you bye dad.'' Jason says

Frank leaves and Jason goes to kiss Lorelai again.

''mmm Jason wait.'' she tell's him and pushes at his chest so he stop's

''what baby?'' he asks her

''what do you think you are doing we can't do this again after your dad just walked in on us.'' she tell's him

''yes we can now shh and kiss me.'' he tell's her

Lorelai kisses him again getting really into it and pull's Jason on top of her.

Jason balances on his arm's hovering above her so he's not squishing her.

''gonna kiss me now?'' she asks him

Jason kisses her

''mmm so incredibley unpredictable.'' she says and get's really into kissing him again smiling against his lip's. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that afternoon Lorelai and Jason are so into thier kissing that they don't hear Rory come home into the house a little later that afternoon and Rory open's the fridge and get's herself a bottle of water and comes over to the livingroom.

''MOM!'' Rory says loudly

Lorelai pull's away from Jason ''God Hi what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''Nice greeting Hi Jason.'' Rory says

''Hey Rory.'' Jason says

''just got done work and now I'm going to go upstair;s and shower and close my eye's and lay down for a a little bit.'' Rory tell's her

''oh okay are you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm fine and a little grossened out and sicked by what I just walked in on.'' Rory tell's her

''sorry.'' Lorelai says

Rory just look's at them and goes upstair's and start's her shower.

''god how many more people are going to walk in on us?'' Lorelai asks him

''I guess we can just do this later in bed when I get home from work tonight.'' he tell's her

''yea if I'm not going to be dead asleep by the time you get home.'' she tell's him

''okay I should probably get up and go start getting ready for work.'' Jason tell's her

''ugh!'' she hit's her forehead ''already ugh okay.''she asks him

''I'm sorry.'' he says and lean's down and kisses her again and goes upstair's to go and start getting ready for work.

a little while later Brandon wake's up and push's Rory's door slightly open.

''Ory?'' he says

Lorelai comes up behind him ''no bud let her sleep I'll read to you come on.'' she tell's him and takes him back into his room and sit's with him in his rocking chair and read's his book's to him.

Jason comes in a few minute's later ''okay I'm leaving.'' he tell's them

''okay kiss.'' she says

Jason kisses her

''can you give daddy a hug n kiss bud?'' Lorelai asks Brandon

Brandon hug's Jason and kisss his father's cheek.

''be good for mommy bud.'' Jason tell's Brandon

Brandon just nod's

Jason smiles and leave's the house and goes to his father's wine shop to help him with inventory. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night when Jason get's home from work the house is dark and quite so he goes upstair's and turns the bedroom light on and see's Lorelai passed out cold in bed and smiles and quickly changes and get's himself ready for bed and crawl's in next to her and kisses her cheek.

''mmm.'' Lorelai moan's in her sleep and put's her hand on his cheek and smiles

''shh sorry go back to sleep.'' Jason tell's her

Lorelai nod's and goes back to sleep.

Jason turn's the light off and goes to sleep with his arm wrapped around her.

In the morning Lorelai wake's up and throw's her comfy jean's and a Rutledge Family Vineyard's and Winery polo on and goes to help Frank at the store.

''Morning Frank.'' she says

''Morning Angel did you sleep good?'' he asks her

''yes I did what time did Jason end up working till last night he got home late?'' Lorelai asks and tell's him

''Midnight.'' Frank tell's her

''oh ok.'' she says

Later that morning after Jason sleep's in a little he comes down to the store.

''hey morning sweetie.'' he says and kisses her

''hey!'' she says and kisses him back

''Morning Dad!'' Jason says happily

''Good morning son your in a good mood this morning.'' Frank says

''well yea I guess I am.'' Jason says and start's grab's his clipboard and a pen and getting to work around the store.

Lorelai clean's out wine glasses and get's the wine ready on the wine bar for the early morning wine taster's.

''hey Jas?'' Lorelai says

''yea sweetie?'' he asks her

''did you leave Rory a note that we are down here today and that she need's to look after Brandon today?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh no sweetie I didn't but I bet she know's and will.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Jason just walk's off with his clipboard.

Lorelai just smiles watching him walk away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rory walk's into the wine shop around noon.

''oh hey sweetie did you just get up?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I did.'' Rory tell's her

''wait you didn't leave Brandon alone did you?'' Lorelai asks her

''I made sure he was all set with his video games,book's, and dvd's and told him not to leave his room and told him to call my cell if he needed anything I have it on me so don't worry see relax he's fine.'' Rory tell's her

''Hunnie you just can't leave him alone like that he's only 5!'' Lorelai get's mad at her

''I'm sorry would you like me to go back?'' Rory asks her

''well yes please I can't leave do you not see how many car's are parked outside?'' Lorelai asks her

''okay I'm sorry I'm going.'' Rory tell's her and leaves and goes back to the house.

Lorelai see's her parent's walking in.

''oh great!'' she says to herself

Lorelai see's them walk over''Hi welcome to Rutledge Family Vineyard's and Winery.'' Lorelai tell's them

''Lorelai?'' Richard says

''Uh Hi Mom Dad.'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai since when do you work here

''oh I don't I'm only here temporary until my brand new dental office open's what are you guy's doing here?'' she asks them

''wine sipping and tasting do you live here now what happened about living and working in LA?'' they asks her

''fell in love got engaged to the most wonderful man of my life and now I'm helping his parent's sell wine.'' she tell's them

''what about Rory did she quit at USC?'' they asks her

''well yea because Napa was too far of a drive from Los Angeles and she wasn't happy in LA.'' Lorelai tell's them

''hey sweetie when you get a chance can you box these wine's for me?'' he asks her and hand's her a list

''yea sure babe.'' she says and takes it and look's at it.

Jason look's up and see's Richard and Emily.

''Hello.'' Richard says 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''Um Hi welcome to Rutledge Family Vineyard's and Winery I'm Jason what can we help you with today?'' Jason asks them

''um sweetie these are my parent's Emily and Richard and Emily Gilmore Mom dad this is my fianc'e Jason Rutledge.'' Lorelai introduce's them

''Oh Hi it's very nice to meet you.'' Jason says and shake's Richard's hand

''so what can we help you try today what would you like to try?'' Jason asks him

''I think we would like to try you red Cabernet's.'' he tell's Jason

''okay.'' Jason says and open's a bottle and pour's a glass for both Richard and Emily.

Richard is tasting it as Emily is talking to Lorelai.

''so Lorelai where is our granddaughter?'' Emily asks her

''oh she's back at the house taking care of Jason's son

''oh Jason you have a son?'' Emily asks him

''yes mam I do brandon he's 5.'' Jason tell's her

''oh so Lorelai your going to be a mom again and have a step son to raise with this man are you up to having that responsibility of having and taking care of a child again?'' Emily asks her

''yes Mom I have been doing it for almost 2 year's now since Jason and I have been together and it's not like Brandon is a baby anymore he's going to be 6 in November!'' Lorelai tell's her

Richard interupt's ''this cabernet is actucally very good have you tried it yet Emily you should try it.'' Richard tell's her

Emily pick's up the glass and tries some.

Lorelai and Jason just watch her and wait for a response.

''well it is very good Richard.'' Emily says

Lorelai and Jason just smile.

''good it's one of our good ones we only bottle and cork so many bottle's of it.'' Jason tell's them

''well I'll take all the bottle's you got.'' Richard tells him

''okay well I just need you to fill out the paperwork and I will get my dad started on your order.'' Jason tell's him

''your a very good business man you have great deal making skill's young man.'' Richard tell's them

''Dad stop he's not gonna work for ya he already has a job here .'' Lorelai tell's him

''I know that Lorelai.'' Richard says

''thank's and that's okay I learned the business side from my dad.'' Jason tell's him and help's and watches him fill out all the paperwork to get started on his order.

''this will be delivered to your hotel later today.'' Jason tell's him

''that's fine.'' Richard says

Richard and Emily leave the Vineyard a while later after talking more to Lorelai and Jason. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

''okay hunnie I'm going to go and check on the kid's.'' Lorelai tell's Jason

''okay.'' he says

''come here.'' she says and kisses him '' I love you.'' she tell's him

''love you too sweetie.'' he tell's her and watches her leave

Lorelai walk's back to the house and goes inside.

''Hilo Mommy's home!'' she says loudly

''Mommy!'' Brandon says and comes running into the room and jump's into her arms

''hey buddy!'' she pick's him up and kisses his cheek

''are you being a good boy for Rory?'' Lorelai asks him

''vwey good!'' he says

''good.'' she says

Rory comes into the room ''hey Mom.

''hey sweetie was he good for ya?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he was.'' she tell's her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so I have to go grocery shopping do you guy's want to come with me?'' Lorelai asks them

Brandon just nod's.

''no thank's I have some reading to catch up on.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''come on bud let's go we'll be back in a little while sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's Rory and kisses her head

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai grab's her purse,key's and cell and leave's with Brandon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lorelai and Brandon get back 2 hour's later and Lorelai pull's into the driveway and park's and get's out and Jason comes out.

''hey.'' he says

''hey can you get him out for me and carry him inside to his room?'' Lorelai asks him

''he fell asleep?'' Jason asks her

''yea and could you get Rory to come out and help me with the groceries please?'' she asks him

''yea sure.'' Jason says and get's Brandon out of the backseat and carries him inside.

''hey Ror?'' Jason calls

''yea?'' she answer's back

''your mom needs help outside bringing in the groceries and she asked me to ask you to help her so will you please help her bring the groceries inside please?'' he asks her

''sure thing.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and goes upstair's with Brandon and lay's him down on his bed and covers him and leaves the room shutting the door on the way out.

Rory goes outside and help's her mom bring in the groceries from the car.

Jason comes down into the kitchen and help's the girl's unpack and put the groceries away.

''hey sweetie you okay?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''yea I'm just tired why?'' Rory asks her

''yea you look tired and yea you know what a little bit flushed.''Lorelai tell's her and feel's forehead and cheeks

''oh and you know what your feeling a little little bit warm are you feeling okay hun?'' she asks Rory

'' I'm fine.'' Rory tells her

''why don't you go lie upstair's in your room for a little bit and I'll bring you some medicine and juice and soup in a little bit.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and nod's and stop's what she's doing and goes upstairs.

''hey she gonna be okay?'' Jason asks her

''yea I think she's just tired from working long hour's and is getting sick I'm gonna take her some stuff after I finish unpacking.'' she tells Jason

''okay.'' he says and

Lorelai takes some soup,juice, and medicine upstair's to Rory. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lorelai goes into Rory's room and sit's on the side of Rory's bed.

''here hun take some of this.'' Lorelai tells her and gives her some medicine on a spoon.

''but I can't go to sleep I have to work I told grandpa that if he....'' Rory says and get's cut off by Lorelai

''shh no more talking here drink some of this juice sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory takes it and drink's some.

''I don't care what you told grandpa your sick and you need to sleep trust he he'll understand.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory get's sleepy fast.

''but...'' Rory says

''shhh no but's sleep.'' Lorelai tells her and push's Rory's shoulder with her finger.

Rory doesn't fight her and falls back into her pillow's weakly.

''sleep well I love you.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head and leaves the room and closes the door so Rory doesn't infect the whole house and goes back downstairs.

''hey she okay?'' he asks her

''yeah.'' Lorelai tells him and smiles

''oh good.'' he says

''yeah.'' she says and kisses him

Jason kisses her back.

''so how's this for dinner bbqed chicken on the grill and rice pilaf?'' he asks her

''perfect.'' she says

''okay good is Rory going to eat with us?'' he asks her

''I don't know hun probably not she's probably going to be knocked out for the rest of the night because I just gave her some nyquil.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says 


End file.
